Around the World
by DigiDestroyer
Summary: The digidestined go around the world fighting evil digimon. This is my first fic,enjoy
1. Come Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
I did some mistakes on the names so if you see any don't be suprised also this is my first fic.   
  
Before you read this you may like to know some attacks are just translated   
  
Around The World  
Chapter one:Come Out   
  
One summer night all the digidestined were sleeping meanwhile all the digimon in Digi hell were breaking the gate when the gate to Digihell was broken all the digimon escaped and ran off to different places.   
When it was morning all the digidestined were awake and a Tyranamon appeared it destroyed a few buildings and was coming to Ken's house.  
Ken heard and digivolved Wormon to Stingmon, Stingmon used it's lightning strike and beat Tyranamon.  
Ken tried to communicate with the other digidestined but they were already fighting other digimon.  
T.K. was fighting Devimon Kari was fighting Kuwagamon Davis was fighting Dokugumon Yolie was fighting Snimon Cody was fighting Tuskmon  
  
T.K. luckily beat Devimon with Angemon's Hand of fate.  
  
Kari beat Kuwagamon with Nefertymon's Roseta Stone.  
  
Davis beat Dokugamon with Exveemon's V Laser.   
  
Yolie beat Snimon with Shurimon's Double Star.  
  
Cody beat Tuskmon with 2 of Digmon's Gold Rushes.  
  
The digidestined went home wodering about all the other digimon they have to fight in the real world.   
  
  
See Chapter: 2 Search 


	2. Search

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters.   
  
Around the World  
  
Chapter 2 Search   
  
In the last chapter the digidestined beat a few digimon now the digidestined are going to search for other digimon.  
  
The next day in the park the Digidestined were thinking where to go first, Ken said they should search the city.  
They searched the city two times and finally they found Etomon.  
The digimon digivolved Veemon digivolved to Exveemon and Wormon digivolved to Stingmon.   
All the other Champions lost and dedigivolved, Exveemon fused with Stingmon and did not become Paildramon instead it became Dinobeemon.  
Dinobeemon used its Irritant Buzz on Etomon but Etomon blocked it with his Dark Network Concert Crash.  
Then Dinobeemon used its Hell Masquerade to weaken Etomon it worked but Dinobeemon used all it's energy and didigivolved to Leafmon and Chicomon.  
Etomon was beating up the digidestineds digimon and the digimon were hungry it was in despair for the digidestined until Tai came and warp digivolved Agumon into Wargreymon.   
Wargreymon used its Teraforce and beat Etomon.  
The digidestined went home and ate lunch when the radio said that the city near the place where the digidestined live is in danger when they went there they saw three ultimate digimon and  
Four champion digimon.  
The digidestined called T.K., Ken, and Kari to help all the digidestined digivolved their digimon to the Champion level even Ken, Kari, and T.K.  
Stingmon fused with Exveemon to Paildramon, Gatomon fused with Aquillamon to Sylphymon and  
Ankylomon fused with Angemon to Shakkoumon. They were fighting Phantomon, Triceramon, and Cherrymon.  
Shakkoumon used its Ruling Spiriton Phantomon it drained one forth of its life.   
Sylphymon used it's Top Gun on Cherrymon it drained half of it's life then it used it's Duel Sonic and defeated Cherrymon a Deltamon used Serpent bite Sylphymon.   
All the digimon attacked Sylphymon and Shakkoumon they were defeated.  
Paildramon attacked with it's Esgreamer it barely touched all the evil digimon. It used its Desperado blaster and injured three Champions.  
Paildramon got a hard beating and digivolved into Impaildramon it used its Megadeath and destroyed Triceramon.  
It used another mega Death to destroy the four Champions since they were already beaten up.  
It used its positron laser and defeated Phantomon.  
The digidestined went home happy and safely   
  
See chap: 3 split-up  
  
  



	3. Split Up

Disclainmer Ido not own digimon or any of it's characters.  
  
AROUND THE WORLD  
  
Chapter 3: Split up   
  
if you read the last episode when they fight Etomon and others now you will read the next episode.  
  
The next morning Davis called Micheal to tell him that he can fight the digimon in America and call Willice to help.   
Then all the digidestined split up in five groups T.K.,and Cody went together.  
Kari, and Yolie went togethor. Matt and Tai went together to the most evil digimon.  
Davis went with Ken. Joe went with Sora. Izzy went with Mimi .  
  
In America Micheal was searching for digimon.   
Willis saw Dragomon and Ladydevimon he digivolved Betamon into Seadramon but Ladydevimon used Darkness wave and weakend Seadramon.  
Seadramon digivolved into Megaseadramon and used it's Mega ice blast on Ladydevimon.  
She dodged it and Dragomon used tentacle claw on Megaseadramon it hurt him so he tried using one of it's Thunder Javelins.  
Ladydevemon reflected it to Dragomon it destroyed Dragomon.  
Ladydevimon beat up the hurt Megaseadramon.  
Megaseadramon digivolved into Metalseadramon and used Giga ice blast to destroy Ladydevimon.  
He took Willice and Micheal with him to Tokyo.   
  
T.K. and Cody found Kimeramon and they digivolved Armadillomon and Patamon into Ankylomon and Angemon.  
Angemon used hope smoke and Ankylomon used Megeton Press it did not affect Kimeramon.  
Kimeramon used Scisser Claw and ind injured them.   
They DNA digivolved into Sylphymon and used Duel Sonic on Kimeramon.  
They could not beat him so they ran away.  
Later they saw Davis and Ken they went togethor to fight Kimeramon.  
  
When they finally found Kimeramon they digivolved Wormon, and Veemon (Sylphymon was still himself he did not didigivolve) into Exveemon and Stingmon.  
Stingmon used Spiking Strike on it rarely touched him.  
They all attacked togethor it made him made.   
He used two Scissor Claws.  
Exveemon and Stingmon fused into Paildramon.  
They all used their attacks.  
When they found out they were losing a army of Vilemon with Piedmon T.K. was eagar to fight Piedmon but he was out numbered so he ran away.  
Their digimon dedigivolved by Piedmon .  
Patamon digivolved into Magnaangemon   
Magnaangemon used it's Gate of Destiny and used it's sword to push him in.  
The digimon could not beat all the Vilemon in their Rookie form.  
Plus a Myotismon with Minatarumon came to join the fight to kill the digidestined.  
Minotaramon got hold of Magnaangemon and Myotismon was attacking with Vilemon.  
Micheal came with Willice extra food and their digimon.  
He warp digivolved Betamon to Metalseadramon.  
It used Giga ice blast and then River of power to destroy Minotarumon.   
Since Magnaangemon was free it did the same thing it did to destroy Piedmon on Myotismon and it drained all the Vilemon.  
Then they went home and slept after a hard day of working.   
  
  
See next chapter.   



	4. The Battle

I know this is quickly written so don't review me about it.  
Please SEND ME more review i'm getting little reviews.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Around The World   
  
Chap:3 The Battle  
  
  
Soon after the battle against Myotismon the digidestined woke up seeing all the digimon who came out of digihell all over thier houses.  
They went out quickly putting their cloths on and all the digimon digivolved even the 1st digidestined digivolved and DNA digivolved into Paildramon, Sylphymon, Magnaangemon, Ankelomon,   
Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Rosemon, Phenixmon, Magnadramon, Marineangemon, and Herculeskabuterimon.   
They used thier attacks against the four dark masters Blackwargreymon blocked it and used his last amount of energy Terror Destroyer that hit Worgreymon.   
Rosemon took care of Puppetmon with a few of it's Rose Petals and Poison Thorns.  
Herculeskabuterimon used Mega Electro Shocker on the water to destroy all digimon that lives in the water including Metalseadramon.  
Machindramon used all of the leftover digimon like Archenimon and Mummymon as his gaurds.  
The rest of the digimon from the digi world were called to help fight the hard but evil digimon.  
They were to strong Darkwargreymon healed and the two evil digimon togethor with help of the other evil digimon exploded the place.  
Magnaangemon and Wargreymon blocked the attack but they got injured in doing so.  
Archenimon, Mummymon, Skullmeramon, and Okuwamon attacked Marineangemon, and Magnadramon.  
Magnadramon used Fire Tornado and made a big tornado though Marineangemon got hurt badly.  
All of the digimon that are evil were going to attack togethor such as Archenimon, Mummymon, Skullmeramon, Okuwamon  
Marinedevimon, Mammothmon, Giromon, A group of Garbagemon, Rockmon, Kokatorimon, Gazimon, Demidevimon, Monochromon, Roachmon, Gizamon, Raremon, Redvegimon, Bakemon, Megadramon, and finnaly the ultimates  
Pukumon, Skullmammothmon, and, the digivolution of Skullmeramon Boltmon and much much more.  
The digidestined were useless they couldn't fight back it would be useless they needed a new strong digimon................ THEY WERE DOOMED. 


End file.
